


are u there god? it's me justin

by bepreparedf0rhell, feistycadavers



Category: Motionless in White (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Choking, Come Eating, Comment Fic, Face Slapping, M/M, Notfic, chris riding dick in the striped killstar sweater
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:20:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27453379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bepreparedf0rhell/pseuds/bepreparedf0rhell, https://archiveofourown.org/users/feistycadavers/pseuds/feistycadavers
Summary: skoldare u there god? it’s me justinwheresyoursaviorI Fucked Up :)skoldi think my boyfriend is gonna try to murder me with his legs tonightGOD IF YR LISTENING I NEED HELP GETTING THRU THIS THANK UwheresyoursaviorTELL MY CAT I LOVE HIM(this is literally a chat log of me yelling a notfic at brittany for an hour and a half)
Relationships: Chris "Motionless" Cerulli/Justin Morrow
Comments: 12
Kudos: 11





	are u there god? it's me justin

**Author's Note:**

> hope you're not expecting a real fic here cuz there ain't one!!
> 
> we just wanted to share the juice cuz i got a billion ideas but there's no fuel in the writing machine cuz of how exhausting this week was so here u go

**skold**

OK SO maybe we’re on the alice cooper tour or maybe the in this moment tour

actually yeah itm tour cuz justin lookin like a gd glow stick

**wheresyoursavior**

ALWAYS THE GLOWSTICK

**skold**

IG IT DOESNT MATTER ITM TOUR JUST DELIGHTS ME CUZ I IMAGINE THEM TRYING TO SNEAK SIDESTAGE TO WATCH LITTLE MISS NASTY

they actually do their closer by NIN choreography in the same killstar sweaters lmfao

**wheresyoursavior**

YES. GOOD.

**skold**

also cuz ryans dumb ass was probs standing there vaping like IMA WIFE THE BLONDE ONE WITH THE NICE ASS and then he did

anyway chris memeing like i wish i looked that good in that sweater with no pants on wtf and justin is just like

[SWEATS AUDIBLY]

**wheresyoursavior**

OH NO

**skold**

cuz is it a marina ao3 user feistycadaversTM brand fic if we’re not making SOMEBODY wildly uncomfortable

**wheresyoursavior**

Of course not. He’s just standing there whimpering lmao

**skold**

and justin has no poker face so chris is just like

seen 8:57 pm

the text pop up from that game life is strange that says “[character] will remember that”

**wheresyoursavior**

LMAO

**skold**

maybe it’s specifically that one show in like indiana or something where they were goofing off onstage the whole show idk im making shit up as i go here

either way that show makes me soft as fuck cuz it’s like THANK U CHRIS PLS GIVE THE BOY ATTENTION

HE IS BIG AND DUMB AND A GEMINI VENUS HE THRIVES OFF ATTENTION

**wheresyoursavior**

AND HE LOVES U. PLS LOVE HIM BACK.

**skold**

THEY LOVE EACH OTHER ITS FINE EVERYTHING IS FINE

**wheresyoursavior**

WE’RE ALL F I N E

**skold**

anyway so after the show justin smokes like 800 cigarettes outside the hotel’s emergency exit door he jammed a rock in so it doesn’t shut on him

just like sittin out by the pool THATS DEFINITELY CLOSED because ITS LIKE 1 AM

and chris shoots him a text like i swapped with ricky we’re roomies :-) and justins like

aw shit here we go again.jpg

chris is doing some SCORPIO PLACEMENT SCHEMING

**wheresyoursavior**

OOP

**skold**

this bootleg im watching ricky’s wallet chain isn’t even attached on one end so it’s just flinging around all over the place

2011 bootlegs r a hot fucking mess

anyway

**wheresyoursavior**

NO THOUGHTS ONLY THOTS

**skold**

justin dragging himself up the elevator like he’s a death row inmate headed for the chair

like. maybe i should text ryan and will him the rest of my cigarettes if i die

**wheresyoursavior**

“hahahahaha pls help”

**skold**

are u there god? it’s me justin

**wheresyoursavior**

I Fucked Up :)

**skold**

i think my boyfriend is gonna try to murder me with his legs tonight

GOD IF YR LISTENING I NEED HELP GETTING THRU THIS THANK U

**wheresyoursavior**

TELL MY CAT I LOVE HIM

**skold**

anyway he rolls up and chris got the sweater on and justin’s just like internally the screaming crying cat meme

and he doesn’t even get right into it either so justin is SQUIRMING

they’re just vibing watching tv for awhile and justin is SWEATING IT

**wheresyoursavior**

Chris is just like. Casually eating a snack while Justin struggles to stay alive.

**skold**

and justin is eventually like CHRIS. IM DYING. WHAT KINDA FUCK SHIT ARE YOU PLANNING FOR ME HERE CUZ IF IM GONNA DIE I NEED TO GIVE RYAN MY CIGARETTES IN THE WILL

and chris is like what ever are you talking about :-)

justin, internally: GOD I HATE YOU FUCKING SCORPIO VENUS PIECE OF SHIT

justin, actually: [squeaks] huh?

justin: but. you’re wearing the sweater

**wheresyoursavior**

as his fuckin dummy brain tries to reconcile it like. i like sweater. you wear sweater. what now??????

**skold**

he’s trying so hard to rub his two brain cells together enough to spark a coherent thought

chris is like are you tryna smash and justin’s like I FUCKING GUESS IDK

**wheresyoursavior**

I DON’T KNOW ANYMORE TO BE HONEST WITH YOU

**skold**

like well done chris u have successfully given him a very confused boner

anyway chris’s ping pong ball brain is finally like WELP TIME TO HOP ON THE DICK

god it’s kinda funnier if chris is still in the pvc stage pants so he’s all squeaking

like they’re tryna make out but chris’s pants are squeaky

**wheresyoursavior**

LMAO

and Justin's just getting more and more confused and annoyed as time goes on

**skold**

just like CAN YOU TAKE THOSE OFF THEYRE FUCJING ANNOYING

**wheresyoursavior**

IM TRYNA GET BACK IN THE MOOD THAT U KILLED

**skold**

my brain is short circuiting THERES TOO MUCH THIGH HERE

**wheresyoursavior**

DUDE. SO MUCH.

**skold**

im trying to think about this and it’s just like [windows error noise]

moment of silence for me not knowing what any of chris’s thigh tattoos are

**wheresyoursavior**

GOD

**skold**

i think a lot about whether he has any on his ass. anyway

**wheresyoursavior**

ASDJHKASJDSK OH

**skold**

maybe it’s just me but as somebody who accidentally had a hand that said KISS BOYS i wouldn’t put it past him to have something stupid on his ass

or like some cool hip region thing idk man

**wheresyoursavior**

BIG OOF

I wouldn't put it past him tbh

**skold**

just “10/10” fhgsfdhhgk

**wheresyoursavior**

LMAO PROBABLY

**skold**

anyway yknow we got justin being an absolute puddle of a human here cuz chris has legs

which. to be fair same

**wheresyoursavior**

Perfectly fair of him

**skold**

and then he’s gotta SIT THERE and TRY NOT TO DIE while chris is fingering himself

he is breathing manually

cuz if he doesn’t he’ll just. Die

**wheresyoursavior**

His eyes are just casually rolling back in his head like he's possessed he's FNE

FINE

**skold**

HES FINE. DW ABOUT IT.

and then because i think it’d be HILARIOUS if he is just so dummy horny he cannot restrain himself he’s just like. YOU SHOULD CHOKE ME.

and chris is like. i thought doing the choking was more your thing.

**wheresyoursavior**

like just practically screams it outta nowhere

**skold**

justins like DONT CARE. DIDNT ASK.

**wheresyoursavior**

HANDS. THROAT.

**skold**

LIKE. LETS FUCKING GO.

and chris is like well this might as well happen

**wheresyoursavior**

Oopsie :)

**skold**

so he’s bracing his whole top half balance on justins neck

like yknow instead of on his shoulders he’s just leaning it into his neck

**wheresyoursavior**

OOF

**skold**

which. THATS A GOOD WAY TO RUPTURE A WINDPIPE OR BREAK YR HYOID BONE SO MAYBE DONT DO THAT IRL BUT ITS FAKE SO WHO CARES

**wheresyoursavior**

THEY'LL BE FINE EVERYTHING IS FINE

**skold**

and chris is just riding the everliving shit out of his dick cuz now he’s ON THE JUICE

NOTHIN TO GET THE DOM HEADSPACE JUICE GOING LIKE “HURT ME”

jump cut forward to tomorrow when he’s painting black over his neck bruises and ricky’s like “you guys are disgusting”

AT LEAST CHRIS’S ARE LESS OBVIOUS UNDER THE TATTOOS. YALL NASTY

**wheresyoursavior**

"I WILL SHOVE U IN A STORAGE COMPARTMENT ON THE BUS AND NO ONE WILL EVER FIND U, SHUT UP"

**skold**

like ok richard WROTE INCEST PORN horror

**wheresyoursavior**

LMAO

**skold**

anyway im gonna need justin graying out cuz im a bitch

**wheresyoursavior**

OF COURSE

**skold**

& chris pounding his dumb little fists into his chest cuz thuddy pain good

“little” as if chris doesn’t have huge hands

punching underrated impact play

chris’s dick isn’t even like Out it’s covered by the sweater and probably sticking to it cuz he’s nasty

**wheresyoursavior**

ABSOLUTELY TRUE

**skold**

me, shoving miniature snickers bars into my mouth: AND THEN—

so justins FUKT UP and he’s like FUCKIN HIT ME

**wheresyoursavior**

me, sitting here holding my breath: YEAH????

**skold**

and chris is like YEAH? and justins like YEAH

and chris fuckin smacks him and justins like yeah that’s the good kush

**wheresyoursavior**

NEED MORE, MAKE BRAIN SHUT OFF PLS

**skold**

BASICALLY YES AND THEN JUSTINS NODDING HIM ON N SHIT

CHRIS SHOVES HIS FINGERS IN HIS MOUTH A LITTLE FOR SOME FLAVOR AND SMEARS SPIT ON HIS FACE CUZ IT STINGS WORSE TO GET SLAPPED WHEN YR FACE IS WET

**wheresyoursavior**

OH NO

**skold**

pervert life pro tips: impact play hurts way worse on wet skin

another pervert life pro tip is it’s good to discuss these things in advance but alas, the communal miw brain cell is not in this hotel room

**wheresyoursavior**

we're just Going With IT

**skold**

i got a lot of pervert life pro tips including how to safely light somebody on fire but that’s another story

**wheresyoursavior**

OF COURSE

**skold**

probably not a miw one cuz god knows none of these morons should be trusted with a lighter and a spray bottle of alcohol

**wheresyoursavior**

Oh definitely not

**skold**

anyway justin getting the shit smacked out of him and probably babbling a lot cuz yknow

brain made of hamburger meat

and chris is like [PLEASED LIBRA NOISES] yes tell me how hot i am

**wheresyoursavior**

And Justin just kind of gurgles quietly

**skold**

cuz yknow justin is definitely like oh god oh fuck youre so fucking hot jesus christ hit me harder

**wheresyoursavior**

I MEAN YEAH

**skold**

between incoherent gurgles whenever chris does something Especially Nice

NOW I THINK IT WOULD BE NEAT IF CHRIS WAS LIKE

my legs are tired you do the work

and then was like fully topping from the bottom with justin being a dead weight on top of him just GOIN HAM FUCKING THE SHIT OUT OF HIM

**wheresyoursavior**

ASDKJSAKFJASLF GOD

**skold**

HES STILL GETTIN CHOKED HES STILL GETTIN SMACKED DW

**wheresyoursavior**

OH GOOD

**skold**

HES JUST GONNA NUT SO HARD HE BLACKS TF OUT FOR A SEC

**wheresyoursavior**

AS ONE DOES

skold

and then if i may be Disgusting for a moment i think it would be neat if

since yknow hes FIRMLY subspaced out

**wheresyoursavior**

I am Listening

**skold**

if he just eats his jizz outta chris’s ass as a treat

**wheresyoursavior**

YES. Neat.

**skold**

and then lets chris come in his mouth and then he just lays there like a slug waiting for ONE OF THEM to get up and get the towel

**wheresyoursavior**

Just. Fully leaves this plane of existence for a sec

**skold**

RIGHT he’s barely conscious and definitely not cognizant of his surroundings except for like, his hand on chris’s thigh or something

like cool chris is there i can safely leave the planet for a sec

**wheresyoursavior**

There is nothing left for me here atm

**skold**

right like i can check out for a minute till he goes and gets the towel

and when chris gets up his knees pop and he’s like HOW COME I CANT EVEN RIDE DICK AND YOURE OUT HERE DOING FULL ON POWER SQUATS AND SLUT DROPS ON STAGE

just like HOW DO YOU STILL HAVE KNEES

**wheresyoursavior**

SLUT DROPS LMAO

And Justin's just "idk just special i guess :)"

**skold**

LOOK IDK WHAT IM SUPPOSED TO CALL WHATEVER THAT IS

god

**wheresyoursavior**

NO IT'S THE ONLY APPROPRIATE NAME FOR IT

**skold**

he’s gonna get smacked again and not in a nice way

**wheresyoursavior**

LMAO

**skold**

and im not gonna feel bad

**wheresyoursavior**

let's be real he deserves it lmao

**skold**

anyway give me...... chris falling asleep in the sweater and nothing else and then when they get up for bus call justins like can u put yr ass away it’s distracting

also cuz i think it’d be cute

**wheresyoursavior**

GOD

**skold**

chris got sweater paws

**wheresyoursavior**

;_;

**skold**

that’s the content. chris having sweater paws

**wheresyoursavior**

IT SURE IS

**skold**

that’s the real point of this whole thing

also justin gets choked

**wheresyoursavior**

YEP

sounds about right to me tbh

**skold**

that’s also important

**skold**

also chris on the bus trying to spot clean the sweater

**wheresyoursavior**

and just failing miserably

**skold**

and somebody being like lmao you tryna join little miss nasty and getting the toothbrush hes scrubbing with thrown at him

**wheresyoursavior**

SO WHAT IF I AM

**skold**

justin: [CHOKES LOUDLY ON COFFEE]

chris: I COULD DO THAT 

ryan: you do got a girl ass 

chris: SEE

that’s the best part of the one bryan stars interview when chris is like “i got a real big ass” and ryan is over there nodding like yeah he does

**wheresyoursavior**

YEP THAT CHECKS OUT

**skold**

also “you guys like bondage porn?” [RICKY NODDING] “........yeah”

like we know chris

**wheresyoursavior**

[RICKY FOAMING AT THE MOUTH]

**skold**

like i know we all know chris is nasty but RICHARD

HE IS TOO I KNOW THIS

**wheresyoursavior**

HE IS TINY AND HE IS HORNY

**skold**

god i gotta copy paste this shit into a google doc huh

**wheresyoursavior**

probably, before we just clog it up with rick being a thot lmao

**skold**

SGFSHFDHJ IM INCLUDING THAT

**wheresyoursavior**

FAIR LMAO

**Author's Note:**

> ao3userfeistycadavers.tumblr.com  
> skold.tumblr.com
> 
> //
> 
> wheresyoursavior.tumblr.com


End file.
